Bill's rude awakening part 2
by AlecGman
Summary: The sequel to Bill's rude awakening. Bill wakes up once more with 3 other survivors. With his past knowledge, Bill knows he can get them to safety, but can he save himself this time?
1. Back once again

The man looked at Bill with shock. "What? What do you mean?"

Bill grunted as he stood to his feet. "Just what I told you, you're basically in hell."

The man walked back over to the group sitting on the familiar trees that had fallen over for an unknown reason. Bill sat next to him, while the other two survivors sat across from them.

"What's your name, son?"

The man looked at Bill with a slight shock in his eyes. "My name's David. What's yours?"

Bill chuckled. "I'm William, but you can call me Bill."

David looked at his jacket. "Is that your last name?"  
"Yeah, I served in the army. So where did you come from?"

"Well, I was at home, drinking a beer, when i just passed out. Not from being drunk, but something or someone must've knocked me out or something."

Bill sighed. "You died, kid."

David looked at Bill with shock. "W..What? No, that can't be."

"You died. Don't worry, I did too. I died saving people that I cared for and I woke up in this hell, just like you."

The other two survivors walked over to Bill and David. "The same thing happened to me." One of the survivors spoke up.

Bill looked at the one who spoke. "And who are you?"

"My name's Quentin and this is Claudette."

"What happened to you, Quentin?" Bill asked, concerned.

"I was attacked by a being known as Freddy Krueger. He was once a man, but he became a predator to small children. Nancy and I thought we killed him, but he came back for us. He killed me and the last thing he told me was "Tell them that Freddy sent ya."

Bill looked at Claudette. "And you?"

Claudette shuddered as she remembered her horrible experience. "I was walking through the woods and I ended up getting lost. I don't remember what happened, but I just woke up here."

Bill nodded. "You people really don't know what's going on, do you?"

"No, can you explain?" Quentin asked.

"Well, we need to survive five trials. Once we survive all five and leave through the big metal door, we'll be taken back to the real world. I was killed on the fifth one, that's why I'm back here. I saved the other three who were with me, but I'm still here. You're lucky you came here, I woke up during one of the trials."

The other three survivors looked at Bill with shock and concern. Suddenly, a loud booming alarm rang out and Bill sighed in frustration. David didn't appear scared, but he was in the inside. Claudette and Quentin were scared out of their minds.

"What is that?!" Quentin yelled.

"Son, calm down, that's just telling us that a trial has started, but we need to get there."

"How do we get there?"

"Follow me." Bill said as he walked towards the familiar big metal door.

Bill pulled the door open with the other survivors help and they looked on as the fog began to roll in. Suddenly, the survivors began to scream in unison as a number was etched into their arms.

"That's how many generators we need to fix, but you need to be quiet and you need to follow me."

The survivors nodded and Bill looked at the fog with a frustrated expression. He walked into the fog with the survivors following him.

"What's going on?" David spoke up.

Bill quickly shushed him as he came across a generator. He pointed at it and he began to fix it. The other survivors joined in and began to fix the generator. Everyone's heartbeat was starting to become louder as soon as they finished working on the generator. Bill quickly urged for the survivors to follow him and they all complied, except for David. David stood and heard footsteps. He cracked his knuckles as he looked in the direction of the footsteps. _I'm not letting whatever this is to keep me here._ Bill looked back at David who wasn't moving.

"David! Get the hell over here, now!"

David didn't listen as he continued to look towards the footsteps. His pride soon turned to fear as he saw the same creature that Bill had seen. The monster looked at him and smirked as it walked over to him. It raised its machete in the air, but before it could hit David, Bill pushed David out of the way, taking the hit for him.

"David! Run! Get to the others!" Bill barked.

David listen to Bill as he ran to the other survivors, who were cowering in fear. Bill looked up at the machete wielding maniac, who struck him in the leg, causing Bill to fall to the ground. The monster quickly recognized Bill and laughed a maniacal laugh. The monster picked Bill off of the ground and brought him over to the closest hook. The monster placed him on the hook and Bill screamed in pain as he began to bleed onto the forest floor. He began to think about Zoey once more as he knew he was going to die again. It was the only thing that would bring him peace.

The other survivors watched as Bill was placed on the hook. Quentin began to run towards Bill, but David stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing? We can't save him."

Quentin didn't answer as he yanked out of David's grip with desperation. Claudette followed after Quentin in an attempt to help him. David sighed as he walked away, trying to find another generator to fix. Quentin ran over to Bill who was trying to get himself off of the hook.

"Don't worry, buddy. I've got you." Quentin said as he pulled Bill off of the hook.

Before Bill could respond, their heartbeats began to thump harder as they knew that the killer was coming back.

"Follow me!" Bill yelled as he began to run.

Quentin and Claudette followed Bill as he ran to a farmhouse that appeared to be in the middle of this location. The small group walked up to the top of the farmhouse to begin working on a generator that happened to be on the second floor. After 1 minute and 30 seconds without intervention, the group fixed the generator, with David fixing his own. _Only two more to go._ Bill, Claudette, and Quentin walked downstairs to try to work on a generator on the first floor. The group, once again, finished the generator in less than a minute as they began to hear the heartbeat once more. The killer walked into the farmhouse and had his sights on Bill, the one who escaped him more than once. Bill looked around him to try to find a flashlight, but instead, came across a small knife. He picked it up and with one boost of courage; he stabbed the monster in the shoulder. The killer was stunned for a second and yelled out in pain. Bill and the others ran out of the farmhouse and towards another generator that David was working on. They worked on the last generator, until it was finished. A loud alarm rang out as the exit gates were powered on.

"What now, Bill?" Quentin asked.

"Follow me." Bill ordered once more.

The group followed Bill to the large metal gate that they had entered before. Bill pulled the lever and one red light out of three powered on. The group's heartbeat began to grow. The second red light powered on and the heartbeat became more intense as the group began to panic. The third light turned on and the big metal door screeched open. The killer ran after the group as they ran out into the wilderness. Bill was a little bit slower as was attacked by the killer once more. He fell to the ground, but he managed to crawl out into the wilderness before the killer could grab him. He saw that spikes protruded from the ground, preventing the killer from leaving. Bill chuckled as he crawled to safety, knowing that he had a higher chance to escape, along with everyone else.


	2. A new arrival

David, Claudette, and Quentin ran to the campfire, trying to catch their breath. Quentin looked back towards the large metal gate to see a figure on the ground. He quickly recognized the figure as Bill.

"Guys! Bill's out there!"

David and Claudette looked back to see that Bill was crawling towards them. Quentin immediately ran towards Bill and grabbed his arms. Bill was almost unconscious from blood loss as he looked up at Quentin.

"Don't worry, Bill. I've got ya."

Bill chuckled as he fell unconscious. Claudette ran up to Quentin, who was still dragging Bill.

"Quick, grab his legs."

Claudette nodded and grabbed Bill's legs. They carried him over to the campfire and set him down next to it. Quentin looked in surprise as he saw that the color in Bill was beginning to come back. Bill gasped as he sat up, frantically searching around.

"Woah! Bill, it's all right. You're still here." Quentin shushed Bill.

Bill chuckled and felt his face. "Oh, I'm still alive in this hell hole? I don't think so."

Quentin lowered his head. "Sorry."

"It's alright, son. You did your best."

David was just staring at Bill with a blank expression. He didn't know what to feel; happiness for Bill's survival or regret for saving him. Quentin looked up at David and walked towards him.

"What the hell, man?!" Quentin said, pushing David.

David fell on the log and looked up at Quentin. He gave Quentin an angry stare and pushed him in the direction of the fire. Quentin fell into the fire and began to scream. He quickly rolled out of the fire and rolled around on the ground, extinguishing the flames. Claudette stared in shock as David turned his gaze towards her. David immediately looked away and sat down on the log. Bill stood up and looked at Quentin, rolling around on the ground.

"Help him." Bill ordered.

Claudette nodded and walked over to Quentin, comforting him. Bill walked over to David and pushed him off of the log. David charged at Bill, but Bill moved out of the way.

"What the hell's the matter with you, son? Calm down and think for a second."

David didn't respond, instead, he just sat back down on the log, turned away from Bill. Bill shook his head in frustration and walked over to Quentin.

"You all right?"

Quentin barely shook his head as the sleep deprivation was beginning to catch up with him. Suddenly, Bill heard screaming coming from inside the wilderness around him. He quickly looked around and saw that a woman was running towards them. Bill quickly stopped her and tried to shush her.

"No! I need get away!" The woman said, trying to break free of Bill's grip.

"Calm down! No one's going to hurt you!" Bill yelled, holding her in place.

After holding her for about a minute, the woman began to calm down as she was beginning to feel exhausted. Bill sighed in relief as he helped her over to the log to sit down.

"It's okay. Can you tell me your name?" Bill asked softly.

The woman looked up at him with sincerity. "Laurie. My name's Laurie."

"It's nice to meet you, Laurie. My name's Bill." Bill looked over to Quentin and Claudette. "That's Claudette and Quentin."

Laurie waved at them as Quentin smiled at her. Laurie looked next to her to see David just staring at the bonfire that Quentin had once fallen into. "Who's that?"

Bill hesitated for a moment. "That's David."

Laurie nodded as she looked over at David, who wasn't moving.

"Can you tell me the last thing that you remember, Laurie?" Bill asked once more.

Laurie stuttered at first. "I was in a hospital. I was running away from my brother, who was trying to kill me. I was cornered in a room and he raised the scalpel to kill me, but I closed my eyes before he struck me. The next thing I knew, I woke up here."

Bill nodded as he remembered what she had said.

"How did you get here?" Laurie asked.

Bill looked at her with sadness. "I lived in a world full of flesh eating monsters. I sacrificed myself for my fellow survivors and I woke up here. That's about it."

Laurie cleared her throat. "So, can you tell me where I am?"

Bill sighed and looked back at her. "I honestly don't know either, kid. I personally think that this is some level of hell."

"Hell? As in Satan's hell?"

"If that's what you consider it."

"It can't be. I've been taught that hell is your worst fear and we're all here."

"I don't even know anymore. I've already saved people here, but I've been left behind. I don't know if I'm cursed to die saving people." Bill chuckled as he looked at the campfire.

"So, is there any way to get out of here?"

"Yeah, but it requires surviving five trials against this killer that stalks us. If we survive five times, we can escape and return back to our world. I'm afraid you arrived one trial too late, but I'm not going to let that stop me from getting you out anyway."

Laurie smiled. "Thanks, Bill."

Bill smiled. "Don't mention it, kid."

Bill saw Laurie as a girl that he had known once before. _Zoey, wherever you are, I hope you're safe._ Quentin walked over to Bill and Laurie. "All right. We need to come up with some kind of plan. Last time, you barely escaped, Bill."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, any ideas?"

Bill cleared his throat. "Hey, Claudette. Come over here."

Claudette walked over to Bill and began to listen to his plan. "Alright, the plan is, we stick together, no matter what. If we can do that, then we can get those generators fixed. We just need to do this for the rest of the trials that we're going into. If we split up-"

A loud ringing noise rang out as Bill looked at the sliding metal door opening. Laurie frantically looked around. "What's that?!"

Bill shushed Laurie. "It's okay, that's just warning us that a trial is starting."

"Are we ready?" Quentin asked, worried.

"As ready as we'll ever be, let's go." Bill said as he stood up.

The group followed Bill to the door and hoped that they could finish this trial without anyone getting caught.


	3. What happened?

Bill sighed as he knew what he was getting himself into. He opened the big sliding door, which let off a loud screeching noise. The group followed Bill inside the sliding door and Bill was shocked to see that the location was different than the cornfields that he was used to. Instead of cornfields and a farmhouse, there were rows of houses, with one of them having a police car out in the front. Laurie gasped as she recognized this location. Suddenly, the group's heartbeat began to increase rapidly. Bill motioned for the group to follow him. Bill ran inside one of the houses with the group close behind him. He ran up the stairs towards a generator that was in the middle of a room.

"Guys, get to work." Bill ordered.

Everyone except David began to work on the generator. Bill realized what he was doing as David jumped out of a window. Bill looked out the window, down at David, who was frantically looking around.

"What the hell are you doing, son?!"

David didn't answer as he ran away from the house, towards another house. Bill shook his head in frustration and began to work on the generator with Quentin and Claudette. The group finished the generator and the numbers on their clothes changed from a 5 to a 4. Quentin, Laurie, and Claudette followed Bill down the stairs. They crossed the street to another house that had a basement. They walked into the basement, one by one. The group worked on the generator, until they heard David's cries for help. Bill realized that David had been caught by whoever the monster was this time around. He heard David's screams as David was placed on the hook. Bill sighed in frustration as he walked back up the stairs and ran outside of the house. His heartbeat began to race and he hid behind a large hedge. He heard footsteps walk up next to him and stop. After a few seconds of terror, the footsteps finally walked away from him. Bill sighed in relief and ran in the direction of David's cries. He found David on a hook next to the house with a police car. Bill pulled David off of the hook and David punched him in the gut. Bill fell to the ground in pain and heard his heartbeat increase once more. Bill tried to run, but was grabbed by the unknown assailant. As Bill was placed on the hook, he looked at the monster that he didn't recognize. The monster was wearing a burned white latex mask that resembled William Shatner. He was carrying a scalpel that he was carrying by his side. The monster slowly walked away and Bill looked up at the sky once more, thinking about Zoey.

"Zoey, please forgive me."

As Bill closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable, he felt two hands grab him. He looked down to see Laurie pulling him off of the hook. Both of their heartbeats began to increase once more and Laurie turned around to see a familiar face. She remembered the mask, which she didn't remember being burned the last time she knew. Her all too familiar brother raised his scalpel over his head and almost struck Laurie, until Bill pulled her away just in time. Laurie was shocked to see that her brother had somehow made it into this hell.

"Laurie, come on, we've gotta move!" Bill yelled.

Laurie shook out of her dais and ran with Bill, away from the house. As they ran away, the 4 on their shirts changed to a 3 and then to a 2. Bill chuckled to himself. _Good one, guys._ Michael was close on Laurie's trail as he began to raise the scalpel again. Laurie ran past a large wooden object and pushed it on Michael while she was running. Michael was stunned for a second until he shook out of it. He smashed the object to splinters as he ran in the direction that he saw them run in.

Bill and Laurie hid behind a large bush as they heard Michael's footsteps walk past them. Bill sighed in relief, while Laurie was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Laurie, you need to calm down, we'll make it, okay?"

Laurie began to take calm breaths and looked at Bill. She nodded in acknowledgement and Bill smiled. He helped Laurie to her feet and they heard the all too familiar sound of another generator being activated. Bill and Laurie ran in the opposite direction of where the Shape was moving. Bill and Laurie heard mechanical noises and ran towards them. They saw Quentin and Claudette working on a generator that appeared to be halfway finished. Laurie and Bill helped them, until the generator was fixed and loud alarm rang all throughout the location. The group ran towards a door and Quentin pulled the lever down. Their heartbeats began to race once more. Bill knew that the shape was making his way over to them. Even through the thick fog, he could see the burn marks on the white mask. The shape was already a few feet away from them and Quentin let go of the lever and ran away, along with everyone else. Bill, on the other hand, ran in the opposite direction and Michael took the bait. He followed Bill and everyone else ran back to the gate. Quentin pulled the lever again and after ten seconds, the gate opened. As soon as Quentin opened the gate, they heard Bill's cries, not yelling for help, but in pain. Quentin looked at Laurie and Claudette.

"You guys go, I'll get Bill, you don't have to worry."

Laurie and Claudette nodded and ran into the wilderness. Quentin walked towards Bill's cries in pain and found him struggling with the entity's appendages. He pulled Bill off of the hook and heard the rapid heartbeat. Quentin saw the shape chase David into the other door, but David managed to avoid his strike. The shape looked back at Bill and Quentin and began to walk towards them. Bill urged for Quentin to follow him and he did. Bill and Quentin ran to the gate and narrowly escaped with their lives as the shape just stared at them as they ran back to the campfire, knowing that he would catch them the in the next trial.


	4. The awakening

After two more trials, the group was exhausted. They all had narrowly avoided death too many times to even count. Bill being in the majority. The group sat around the campfire, just staring at it. They were all just sitting, listening until the loud alarm would ring. Bill looked at Laurie sitting next to him. She was still traumatized from seeing her brother back in the second trial, first for her. Bill moved over to her, but she didn't even notice, let alone care. Bill patted her on the shoulder and smiled. Laurie didn't even acknowledge that Bill had even done that. Bill knew what was wrong, but he didn't want to confront her about it, not until this was all over. Quentin and Claudette were sitting across from Bill and Laurie. Quentin still felt pain from the stab wounds and the burns that he had suffered in between the first and second trials. Claudette hadn't really spoken ever since the event as she didn't even have anything to say. The group didn't feel any empathy when David was killed by Michael in the previous trial as he didn't help the group whatsoever. After two trials of silence, Quentin finally spoke up.

"So, I guess this is it."

Bill looked at Quentin with concern. "What do you mean?"

"This is the final trial. I just feel that Laurie might not be able to come with us."

Laurie looked up at Quentin. "We might as well try."

"I really don't want to just leave you here."

"As long as you guys make it out, I'll be fine."

Quentin nodded in agreement.

As if on que, the loud alarm rang out and the group wasn't surprised to hear it. Bill just stood up and began to walk over to the door, with the rest of the group following him. Bill looked down as he sighed in frustration. He grabbed the metal handle and pulled the door open completely. The location was once again, Haddonfield, Illinois, as Laurie had told them shortly afterwards. The fog was completely covering Haddonfield as this was going to be the final trial, unless anyone was killed. Bill ran into the first house that he saw, which happened to hold a generator. Bill, Quentin, and Laurie began to work on the generator, but Claudette was nowhere to be found. The group didn't realize it, but she was really missing. After a few minutes of work, the generator was finished, but the group's heartbeat was already racing to its full capacity. Bill looked downstairs to see that the shape was waiting for them. He felt pure and utter terror as he saw Michael holding Claudette's dismembered head. Soon, that terror turned into anger as he stared down at Michael. Michael began to walk quickly up the stairs and swung at Bill, but he moved out of the way.

"Quentin, Laurie, get out of here!" Bill yelled.

Quentin and Laurie jumped out of their respective windows, with Bill following Quentin, despite his intention being to follow Laurie. He ran closely behind Quentin as he could hear the killer's footsteps close behind him. He could see that Quentin was passing by a piece of wood and as soon as he began to pass it, he pulled it down and the killer became stunned. Bill and Quentin continued to run as Michael had lost them. Instead of running after them, despite seeing them. Bill knew who he was going after, but knew that he had to get these generators fixed. Quentin and Bill entered a basement and began to work on another generator. After working on the generator for five whole minutes, the generator finally turned on.

"Where the hell's Laurie?" Bill asked himself.

Bill hoped that she was okay, as he didn't know how he would feel if she was killed. Bill and Quentin walked up the creaky wooden steps, back up to the road. Bill heard screaming coming from inside the Myers house and he knew that it was Laurie. The screaming became strained and eventually turned into gurgling. She was yelling so loud that Bill could hear that distinctly. He looked up at second floor window of the house to see Michael holding Laurie's head and just staring at it with a cold expression. Bill felt like crying, but knew there was nothing he could do. Quentin pulled on Bill's arm, which shook him out of his dais.

"Bill, dammit, come on, man!"

Bill followed Quentin tried running into another house, but they passed over a large wooden door.

"Wait, stop!" Quentin stopped Bill.

"What are you doing, son?"

Quentin pointed at the large door and Bill kneeled down to open it. He pulled and tugged the handle on the door, but it was no use. The door wasn't moving. Bill looked at the door and saw a marking on it. It said "2 or more and it will open. Only one catch, there can be only one left." Bill knew what the note meant and looked at Quentin.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it opening?!" Quentin whimpered.

"There can only be one survivor in order for this to open."

Quentin looked at Bill with shock.

Bill sighed in frustration. "Look, at this point, we can't fix the generators to escape. We've already lost too many people."

"Don't tell me what you're thinking."

"I'll get you out of here, don't worry about me, I'll distract him."

Suddenly, their heartbeats began to race quickly and Quentin heard the killer behind him. Knowing he wasn't getting out of this alive, he ran into the Myers house and Michael began to follow him. Quentin intentionally ran into Michael and Michael grabbed Quentin by the neck. He pulled Quentin into the same room where he had finally killed his sister.

"I hope you rot down here, you son of a bitch!" Quentin yelled at Michael.

Michael took his chef's knife and began to cut Quentin's neck on the back. Quentin screamed in pain as Michael slowly cut off his head with his large chef's knife. Bill overheard these screams and fell to his knees. _I failed you._ After a couple of seconds after Quentin was killed, Bill heard a loud opening sound. He looked over at the trapdoor and saw that it was open. He walked over to it in tears, the first time, since he lost his loved one. Bill looked into the black abyss of the trapdoor and his heartbeat began to race. He saw Michael standing in the doorway of the Myers house. Michael just stood there and looked at him. Bill realized what he was about to do and he regretted the decision. He jumped inside the abyss and closed his eyes. He screamed in pain as his body began to disintegrate and fall into pieces.

Bill gasped for air as he woke up. He looked around him and saw that he was in the generator room that he had actually died in. He began to move his legs and saw that they were moving. _How the hell?_ He heard voices coming from the bridge that he had never heard before. He peered out the doorway and saw four other survivors. A black man in a school shirt was looking up at something. He was thanking them and his group piled into a car and drove off, to never be seen again. Bill looked behind him to see that he had almost left his M16 behind. He picked it up and also saw the picture that was the last thing he had seen before he died. Bill sighed in preparation and walked out into the open. Louis, Francis, and Zoey didn't see him at first because they were too upset over his death and that it may have been for nothing as they helped other survivors. After what felt like years to Bill, he finally spoke to his fellow survivors.

"Hey, you're not planning on leavin' me, are you?"

Zoey immediately looked down to see Bill standing there, fine and well. She began gasping for air as she continued to look at him.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Francis yelled out. "You're one tough son of a bitch, old man."

Bill chuckled as he climbed up the ladder. As soon as he made it to the top of the bridge, he was immediately greeted with a hug from Zoey and Louis. Francis, trying to keep up with his reputation, just shook his head.

"I never thought we would see you again." Zoey said, tears in her eyes.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?"

Zoey continued to hug him. Bill was trying to remember what he actually sacrificed himself for. He looked down at the boat that he had planned to use. He quickly broke out of Zoey's hug and walked over to the bridge control panel. Zoey wasn't upset that Bill had done that as she knew what he was like. Bill pressed the button and the bridge raised until its full capacity. Bill was nervous throughout as he didn't want to go back to that hell.

"So what now, Bill?" Zoey asked, composing herself.

"The plan doesn't change. We head for the keys and we don't look back."

"For once, I agree." Francis said, chuckling.


End file.
